In years gone by, there was great enthusiasm for a marble game in which the object was to knock marbles initially positioned in the center of an eight-foot ring outside of the ring by shooting a marble held between the thumb and fingers with an outward snap of the thumb. For such a game to be feasible an absolutely level ring, usually formed with clay soil was provided by public parks and business enterprises. Unfortunately such rings are no longer available.
In accordance with one embodiment of this invention, a game is provided in which the marble shooting accuracies of players can be respectively compared without requiring a large clay ring. Two marbles are placed in contact with each other on a level playing surface, and the players shoot a shooter marble from designated shooting positions on the surface so as to move one of them without moving the other. For a successful shot from each position a player earns a number of points related to the difficulty involved. After a preselected number of shots, the winner is the player with the most points. Alternatively, in another embodiment of the invention, the marbles can be replaced with disk objects, such as dimes, or pennies. Also, the playing surface can be made portable.